Time and time again
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Do you ever get the feeling of De ja vu?


Title: Repeat

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I don't own any original characters from the trilogy, just my beloved pet rock. Yes, a 17 year old can have pet rocks too, ya know. Oh and disclaimers for The Twilight Zone. I only mentioned it in this fic but I don't own it or anything like that.

Rating: K+ (Big gasp, no swearing! No violence! Just pure sweet annoyance...)

Genre: General and perhaps Supernatural since its weird in its own way. Oh and a little bit of Humour.

Game: Jak 3 of course. The annoying Eco Shipment stealing mission. The one that Daxter's Naughty Ottsel banner head gets blown off. (Heh, heh)

Summery: "Do you ever get the feeling of De ja vu?" Daxter asked

Author's notes: **Sadly this is one of my last stories for a while**. My computer doesn't work anymore and posting stories will be very difficult. Uh also my HSC exams are comming up in a few weeks so I've got to focus on those. However if I getinspiration or something I'll write it up and post it somehow, other wise I wont bother. Around November, December I'll be back since I'll be finished by then. Though I will still be able to read all of your lovely reviews (they give me a fuzzy warm feeling inside).

So take care and good luck to everyone. And I'll be back! I'm not dead, just gone.

Anyway, this is dedicated to those who have played the Eco Shipment stealing mission (with the decoys) on Hero Mode, it can be a difficult mission since you find that they keep blowing up every three seconds... and that's before reaching the Port water...

Anyway, this 'fic is to those people who played this particular mission on Hero Mode and to anyone who has De ja vu or has been trapped in a time loop...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ashelin here," Ashelin's voice came on the communicator, "Jak we got word a shipment of Eco being delivered somewhere in KG City Section. I think its worth stealing. I want you to go in and find the vehicle and drive it to the Naughty Ottsel in one piece. I'm sure they'll try and stop you. We need that Eco for the war effort. Remember don't loose that shipment" 

"Great! Another needy mission" Daxter complained

Jak said nothing as he approached the idle vehicle.

"You think its strange that its just sitting there? Just waiting..."

"Come on Dax" Jak said as he jumped on

Suddenly the rocket launcher opposite them lifted up and spat out red light seeking missiles

"Jak! We got an unfriendly tailgater!"

Jak gunned the engine as the missiles flied in their direction.

"Hold on Dax!"

The vehicle was going at full speed but just out of reach of those missiles. The red missiles swirled behind them waving up and down in a patterned circle, hoping to crash into their target. Jak directed the vehicle through the sector, making sure he didn't bump into anything.

Daxter looked nervously behind them. The Precursor metal drums slid from side to side with each turn.

Jak finally reached the Port.

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator

"Right..." Jak murmured, "Dax-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it" Daxter muttered as he picked up Jak's gun and switched it to Blaster mode

Jak changed hovering heights and Daxter fired the gun. The bullet hit the missile and the decoy tower rose up. Jak changed hovering heights as one of the missiles was led astray by the decoy.

"Alright one down!" Daxter cheered

"Good work, you got one down" Torn's voice praised over the communicator

Jak turned, but as he did one missile, unseen, hit the vehicle while it was turning. It blasted on impact. The force blew the vehicle and flames apart sending debris to the water below. Jak saw a white flash appear before his eyes before an immense fire tore through his being disintegrating his body before he had a chance to utter any pain.

Just like that, they were dead.

The burning stopped, then Jak felt he was being pulled together again before the white vision disappeared. Once his vision was cleared he realized that he was back on the shipment vehicle near the Port. The first decoy was down in the distance and missiles were approaching the rear. He was confused.

Instinct made him accelerate before the missiles could touch the vehicle again.

"Jak? What happened?" Daxter asked from his shoulder

"I don't know" Jak replied as they approached the Port

"Is it me or were we just blown apart?"

"I dunno Dax, I'm as confused as you are!" Jak muttered, "But if we don't want it happening again shoot the decoy"

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator

"Yeah we know" Daxter muttered as he pulled out the Blaster gun from Jak's holster

Jak changed hovering heights as they hovered over the Port water, as he did one missile smashed into the vehicle causing it to explode. Before they knew it, Jak and Daxter were burnt to ashes when flames engulfed them. A blinding white flash appeared before their eyes as their form was burnt away, but their molecules reformed just as quickly as they separated and they returned to the Port mouth again a few seconds later.

"Okay! This is getting weird!" Daxter exclaimed as soon as they reformed

Jak instantly gunned the engine and it went full throttle towards the Port water.

"At least we got a second chance..." Jak muttered

"Yeah to die again" Daxter finished

"Let's just finish this"

Daxter once again pulled out the Blaster gun

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator

"Oh ya think?" Daxter muttered

Jak rolled his eyes. Lucky the communication was one way. Jak, once again, had to change hovering heights so Daxter got a clear shot at the first decoy. They were met with no confrontation, so Daxter proceeded to fire. The decoy activated and a missile followed. Jak didn't change hovering heights.

"Yeah one down!" Daxter exclaimed then added an afterthought, "Hmmm that sounded familiar..."

"Good work, you got one down" Torn's voice praised over the communicator

Jak turned the vehicle carefully as Daxter aimed for the second decoy. He fired and it activated, rising and blinking to full brightness. Another missile followed. Jak changed hovering heights again so he didn't crash into the edge of the Port road itself.

Missiles eagerly followed their movements.

"Come on Jak!" Daxter whimpered as he eyed the red missiles behind them

"Get ready for the third one Dax!"

Daxter turned back and aimed the laser on the decoy. He fired and it rose above them. Jak flew past it and watched another missile fly towards it. At the corner of his eye he saw a missile diving in, about to hit the vehicle.

"This is bad!" Jak exclaimed as he tried to move the vehicle out of the line of fire

But the missile was quicker and the warhead tapped the vehicle. Once again blowing the vehicle and the occupants on board apart. The blinding white flash of the explosion, the inferno that followed then... nothing. A reforming sensation then the whiteness disappeared to reveal they were back at the start.

Again.

"NO!" Daxter wailed, "NO! Not again!"

Jak knew he had to start the engine or they'll be dead before they knew it and he did but a little too late. The group of missiles came up quickly on their tail then one missile hit them. They went through the same experience and ended up in the same starting spot near the Port.

Again.

"Ok... this is getting annoying" Daxter muttered

Jak hit the engine as soon as he felt everything was in their usual place. It worked and he was again, just a head of the missiles.

"Daxter... I think we're in a time loop" Jak said as they head for the first decoy in the Port

"Say what?"

"A time loop"

Daxter pulled out Jak's Blaster gun, once more, and aimed, "What makes you think that?"

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator... again.

Jak changed hovering heights, "We're repeating the same moment over and over, with different outcomes"

"What different outcomes? We keep getting blown to smithereens!" Daxter said distastefully

Daxter fired and the decoy rose. One missile flew to the glowing target. Jak turned for the second decoy.

"Good work, you got one down" Torn's voice praised over the communicator

"By all mean's Dax, we should be dead"

"But we're not..."

"I don't know how or why we're in a loop"

"So... we gotta get out of the loop, er, right?" Daxter fired at the second decoy

"Right" Jak changed hovering heights to fly above the walkway

"So how do we do that?"

"Complete the mission"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well, once the mission is complete the wont be any need to repeat this moment again..."

They approached the third decoy, so far in success. Daxter fired and it went up. Jak watched the third missile to run into it and explode.

"Alright, third one down. Destroy the others" Torn's voice came again

"Alright! Three more and then we're flying high, baby!"

Jak served a bit as a missile came too close, "Don't count the flut flut eggs before they hatch"

Another missile came in close again, only to be missed by millimeters.

"We're not going on the damn loop again!" Daxter shouted at the missiles before turning back to the front to fire the last decoy

"This is bad!" Jak exclaimed as one missile dove in fast

Daxter saw the inevitable too, "Well it was nice knowing-"

The vehicle exploded in a spectacular blaze as the Eco cargo increased its force. Jak and Daxter experience the whole disintegrating and regenerating of the time loop and appeared once more in the Port.

Again.

"...You" Daxter had finished his cut off sentence then screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

Jak jammed the engines and headed for the first decoy once more.

"NO! NO! NO!" Daxter screeched, "We were so close!"

"Dax-"

"Damn the Precursors!"

"Dax!"

"I'm living in The Twilight Zone!"

"Daxter! Gun!" Jak ordered

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator on que

"Oh shut up tattoo face! I know!"

Daxter flipped out Jak's Blaster gun.

"We were so close Jak! So close to being out of this stupid loop!" Daxter growled as he fired at the first decoy once again, "If the Precursors don't want to us to be killed, why can't they fast forward time?"

"Just hang on Dax! We'll get out of this..." Jak replied trying to be optimistic

But he spoke too soon. Another missile got too close and hit them before they could activate the first decoy. Again they regenerated back and inserted into the start of the loop.

"ARRGGG!" Daxter growled

Jak thrust the engine forward towards the first decoy once again. He was getting annoyed.

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator... again

"Do you ever get the feeling of De ja vu?" Daxter asked

"Daxter, fire!" Jak ordered as he changed hovering heights. He wasn't in a mood for Daxter's quirkiness.

"Yeah, yeah" Daxter pulled out the Blaster Gun and shot the first decoy

The dome rose to a tower and one missile hit it mistaking it for the target. The rest wasn't fooled, yet. Jak turned carefully and Daxter shot the second.

"Good work, you got one down" Torn's voice praised over the communicator

Another missile went for the second decoy and hit it with a bang. Jak changed hovering heights again, praying to what ever Precursor that was watching them right now, that no missiles hit them. Daxter aimed for the third decoy. Jak changed hovering heights and Daxter fired.

Missiles swirled awfully close behind them.

The third decoy rose blinking its light like a lighthouse. Another missile was duped and crashed into the decoy.

"Alright, third one down. Destroy the others" Torn's voice came again

"Yes! Three more!" Daxter cheered, "Keep it steady Jak"

The remaining missiles dove in one by one in their circular pattern, each time missing by millimeters.

The fourth decoy came up. Daxter aimed the blaster once again. Jak flew over the bridge and descended on the water as Daxter fired at the decoy. One missile came in its usual circular motion but this time in success. The over sensitive warhead scraped the Eco shipment vehicle tail. With that it reacted and exploded. All in a split second the force tore through the vehicle, fire reached the Eco, causing it to cause a catastrophic explosion that blew the two heroes apart without warning.

Dead so suddenly, without a send off...

Then their destroyed bodies reformed and connected together as they appeared at the mouth of the Port once more.

"Arrggggh!" Daxter jumped up and down on Jak's shoulder in utter frustration, "No, no, no, no, NO! This just can't be happening!"

Jak revved the engine and headed for the Port again. Jak gritted his teeth as his green brows narrowed.

"This is stupid!" he growled

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator. The repetition of this command seemed like a broken record.

"We know! We know!" Daxter whined

Then they repeated this mission again, only to be killed off... again. Over and over, no matter how much or little progress they made or what they did, the sneaky little missiles always found a way to hit them. The repetitive situation was getting annoying and despairing.

The vehicle once again blew apart from the last loop and the heroes reformed and remerged at the Port.

"I can't take it anymore!" Daxter wailed as they re-emerge into the loop again. Then he threw his hands to the heavens and cried melodramatically, "Please! Kill me!"

Jak throttled the engines once more with an extremely annoyed look on his face, "If I do we just end up at the start of the time loop"

Daxter shook his head and still crying to the heavens, "We're stuck here forever! Why? Why? If this is punishment for stealing Jak's birthday cake on his fifth birthday, I'm sorry! Just make it stop!"

Jak looked at Daxter oddly, "You stole my birthday cake?"

Daxter moved from shouting to bang his forehead against Jak's armour plated shoulder as they headed for the first decoy.

"Daxter!" Jak growled nudging his shoulder

"We're doomed! Doomed!"

"Daxter!" Jak growled again annoyed now by Daxter's drama queen act. Or is it drama king?

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator

"There is no hope Jak! No hope!" Daxter said despairingly and continued to bang his head

"DAXTER!" Jak had to bypass the first decoy since Daxter was too stressed to bother taking the gun out and shoot it.

Soon after that they exploded once more and returned to the start.

"Daxter!" Jak called as he, once again, started up the engine and thrust towards their first target

"Its no point!"

"Daxter snap out of it!" Jak snapped, "We're getting out of this damn loop, even if it kills me!"

Daxter blinked at Jak, "If you die we go back-"

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean"

"But there is no point! We just keep dying..."

"I can't do with without you Dax" Jak shook his head, "I need you to fire at the decoys. If we have no decoys the missiles are going to kill us"

"And if we blast the decoys the rockets still kill us anyway..."

"We have to at least try Dax! I'm not going to sit back and be stuck here forever!"

They approached the first decoy. Daxter saw the determination and trust in Jak's eyes. In that moment Daxter decided to suck it up for his friend and pulled out Jak's Blaster gun one more time. Regaining a little of his cockiness with a wicked smile.

"Use the decoys to blow up the missiles" Torn's voice came into the shipment communicator

"You think Genius!" Daxter smirked as he aimed the gun

They blasted the first, the second and the third decoy. Jak had to change hovering heights again for the forth decoy. Missiles flew dangerously close. Daxter concentrated on the decoy. He fired and the beacon went up. Jak flew up, missiles followed, but one was fooled and crashed into the fourth decoy.

Then it came down to the last one. It was now or never.

"Bring it home Dax!" Jak shouted as the final decoy came into view

The two remaining missiles snapped at their heels, eager to bite and send them back in time to repeat this all over again.

"Take this time loop!" Daxter growled as he shot the Blaster

The yellow bullet pierced through the air and into the dome. Instantly the decoy rose and the second last one hit it with force.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?" Daxter cheered

Jak looked behind them, "We got one more left"

"What? Oh no! There's no more decoys! What are we gonna do?" Daxter exclaimed looking around the Port then cried, "NOOO! We're doomed! Doomed to go through this mission over and over again!"

"Daxter..." Jak sighed knowing Daxter was going into a rant, again.

"We're trapped! How can we finish if there is one missile left to kill us?" Daxter waved his arms melodramatically

"Daxter!" Jak tried to stop him but its was like trying to stop a sandstorm.

Daxter shook his fist, "Damn the Precursors! I'll bet this is all their fault! Why do they do this to me!"

Then Torn's voice spoke on the radio breaking through Daxter's rant.

"Head for the Naughty Ottsel!"

Jak did just that. He didn't know what Torn had planned but Torn always came up with great ideas and plans, so Jak trusted him. Jak suddenly found that he was confident that they'll make it out ok but also a afraid one missile would be their down fall. Jak tried to keep his hopes down just in case it blew up in his face... literally, but he couldn't help it. They were so close, so close.

The bar came into view. Jak saw that Torn was out the front of the Naughty Ottsel.

"I'm sure you can make it!" Torn said into the communicator then turned to the sign, "Crank up that sign to full brightness!"

The devil looking Ottsel mascot brightened.

Jak swerved and headed upwards, "Hang on Dax! It's gonna be close!"

Jak headed straight for the sign with the missile hot on their tail. Then at the last second pulled up but the missile didn't follow, instead it was attracted to the brightness of the sign and instantly smacked into it. The blast blew the shoulder, neck and the head off high into the sky.

"Aggghhh! My beautiful mug!" Daxter exclaimed with horror

Then the grinning head crashed back down but landed on the pitch fork, that the sign devil Ottsel held, with a wobble.

Jak landed the vehicle and jumped off.

"YES! We survived! No more time loops! Yes!" Daxter cheered

Jak had the largest grin on his face at the moment, "We did it Dax! I told you we'll get through it!"

"Yeah, but I wish we could go back in time now..." Daxter muttered

"WHAT!" Jak looked at Daxter in utter horror

"I mean look at that sign!" Daxter wailed thrusting his hands at the ruined devil Ottsel mascot, "Why did it have to end that way? Why wasn't there an extra decoy!"

Jak sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I betcha Torn didn't put an extra decoy because he wanted to use the sign as the last one in the first place!"

Jak ignored Daxter as he approached the Naughty Ottsel.

"He said he uses it for target practice! I bet he was planning to blow it up all along!" Daxter continued his ranting, "When this war is over he's gonna pay for it! Pay for repairs!"

* * *

**The End... or is it?**

Within a dark room sits a girl with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. The TV glare reveals her Spanish features, the Playstation 2 and the couch she sat on. For the past hour she cursed at the screen.

She had been controlling the characters Jak and Daxter to bring Eco to the HQ. The missiles are tough to beat since the vehicle seemed to explode without any movement from her. Weary but excited she activated the last decoy and headed for the Naughty Ottsel to watch the video. For a moment she stares at the screen then jumps up from the couch and cheers.

"Yes! I beat the mission! Ha! Finally! It took long enough! Man, that was the most annoying and stupid mission I ever played! I mean, come on, how can anyone complete it if the ship kept exploding, without warning, for no reason!"

With a sigh of relief she sat back down on the couch with the Playstation controller in hand, ready for the next mission to be dished out by Torn..

"Now that's done I wonder if the next one is harder..."

(Corny creepy music)

* * *

**The End. (For real this time)**

Ooooh spooky. Jak and Dax think their experience is a time loop but they're really being controlled by... Earth people who keep getting them killed on the mission. Ok maybe not so spooky... but think about it.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me! Review me!

I wont bribe you for a review... (Review now and I can have 1 ton of chocolate heading to your house right now! That's right! Too good to be true, you say... maybe you're right...)


End file.
